bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Éclat de Gars
Éclat de Gars is Septime (7th) Espada Appearance Éclat de Gars wears odd clothing for an arrancar, they sort of look like ancient Mayan clothes. He has green eyes ad long blonde hair. Personality From what has been seen so far he is rather flamboyant and flirtacious as he instantly flirts with Zukia Tojiro upon meeting him. Synopsis Second Coming of Aizen Arc He appears in the I Dance With Dead People chapter. He immediately starts flirting with Zukia. Zukia stated that he must be gay and complimented that Zukia was both smart and sexy. Both drew their swords stating that their battle could be a date. During the next chapter he fights Zukia and his corpse puppet. He blast one with a Cero destoying it easily while destroying the other using his unique ability Instant Explosion. However Zukia dosen't seem to be taking the fight seriously. He then managed to get behind Zukia using his Sonido and struck Zukia. But is revealed that he hadn't hit Zukia and that it was a dopple ganger, Zukia then used his second Shikai release and turned the clone into Senbozakura's shikai. This crushed Éclat de Gars almost killing him though he said Zukia was holding back alot and that if Zukia wanted to he could have killed him. Éclat de Gars reveals that he is 7th Espada and draws his sword ready to battle again. In Circus he continued to fight against Zukia Tojiro, using his released form to try and finish the battle. Éclat de Gars managed to pull off his special attack the Exploding Ball Graveyard which causes numerous exploding balls to cover the battlefield when he swallows a smaller ball he summons when he first releases. Éclat de Gars commented that Zukia's body would be blown all over Hueco Mundo if he dared to touch the balls , but it seems Éclat de Gars can't be affected by them as he kept touching them. Zukia disregards the threat and uses Hado #63 Thunder Roar Cannon. This left Éclat de Gars severley damaged as he had a huge hole in his body and his organs were falling out. Éclat de Gars tried to attack again but Zukia used Shinso to pierce Éclat de Gar's head killing him. Zukia blew a kiss at the fallen Espada before he returned to the group. Powers and Abilities Cero: Like all arrancar he can use Cero. Bala: Like all arrancar he can use Bala. Hiero: Since he is an arrancar he has Hiero Sonido: Since he is an arrancar he can use Sonido Instant Explosion: By channeling his spiritual energy into people and other objects he can make things explode. He does not have to touch them to trigger the explosion. Zanpakuto Psico Payaso (lit. Psycho Clown). The blade is rather short yet very broad at the same time. It has three odd protrusions sticking out of it. Resurrección: It's release command is Bounce :Resurrección Special Ability: Like all Resurreccións the release gives the user greater strength. Éclat de Gars gains immense speed and power in this form (though its nowhere near enough to match his opponent Zukia Tojiro). :*'El Cementerio de la Pelota Que Estalla' (lit. Exploding Ball Graveyard): By swallowing an oddly colored ball he summons he can cause the battlefield to be littered with exloding balls. He states that one touch will blow his victim's body parts over all of Hueco Mundo. The true power was never seen as Zukia obliterated his attack shortly afterward. :* Explosión de Bufón (lit. Jester Blast): This attack is initiated by Éclat de Gars standing on his head. He then spins around at a high speed launching green Ceros in every direction from his fingertips. The attack isn't really powerful, its mainly used to flush out opponents that are hiding or to strike multiple foes. (This move was never seen in the original manga) Quotes * Hey sexy (to boys only) * Cute * (Giggle) Trivia * He is the third homosexual character I have made and probably the last one too. * He is the 1st homosexual Espada. * He was the first person that fought Zukia with him using his Shikai release. Navigation Category:Character Category:Fanon Character Category:Male Category:Arrancar Category:Second Coming of Aizen Arc